User talk:MayAries2009
Welcome! Congratulations on starting YuGiOh Fan Characters Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Your Wiki Page Hello, I stumbled by chance on your wiki page and find your own character, really great. Especially great I think the character of Rockman.exe and Yu-Gi-Oh. I love these two anime series ... to the series Yu-Gi-Oh! I've already thought of even many of the character, but never put online. I wanted to ask whether there is also a story about your characters, or if you have it the only way you thought the fun. ;) For most of my characters, I have a story. That's why I ask. You would interest me anyway. Greetings Suzu nice charaters this ssj gohan hi your charaters are awosme Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow a few pictures of your OC cards for this fanfiction I'm writing? Because it would really appease my fans :) i love this wikiStar16 (talk) 23:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say Hi and thank you for letting me join your wikia. I know this is going to be lots of fun. Greetings Hello, I've become a fan of your artwork to help tell the story of each of your characters, and its really good. I hope you have a good time on this wikia. See you soon, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Love your art work (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:04, June 2, 2016 (UTC)Dragonboy546)